


Swan Song

by leamh



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Curse, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Princess Emma Swan, just kidding there is a curse, just not the dark curse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leamh/pseuds/leamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He raised his eyes and his heart stuttered slightly. Standing before him was clearly the princess. It couldn’t be anyone else. He had been told that she was beautiful, but the descriptions had fallen far short of the real thing. Soft golden curls — pulled away from her face and tied with a leather strap — spilled down her back, piercing green eyes that shifted with the light just as all the facets of an emerald did.</p><p>He swallowed hard and grinned at her. “Well princess, how did you get all the way up here?”</p><p>(Give it until halfway through chapter one)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Emerald

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of ABC's Once Upon a Time's character's.

“Captain!” Came the cry.

“What is it Murdock?” He called the man in the crows nest

“There’s a ship on the horizon!”

Hook took out his spyglass and peered through it at the ship in question. Its green hull gave away its identity immediately and his lips quirked up in a smirk. _At last_ , he thought to himself.

“Mr. Smee!” He bellowed.

The small, round man came scrambling to his side. “Yes, captain?” he breathed out.

“We’ve found it,” he said triumphantly, “The _Emerald_ is within our grasp. Prepare the men. We’re about to get ourselves some treasure.” And with that he turned back to face the ship that had so long eluded him.

“Mr. Smee,” He called again.

“Yes, captain?”

“Have the crimson flag raised. We wouldn’t want to take the king off guard now would we? That would be bad form.”

 

*****

 

Emma sat in a secluded area of the deck, head tilted back, as she let the warmth from the sun soak in. She had spent most of their journey so far in her cabin where her father knew that none of the crew would bother her. Now that he had been around them enough though, he trusted them enough to let her out on the deck and she had wasted no time in getting to know every inch of the ship.

Her eyebrows knitted together when she recalled just how worried her father had been about everything. He was deathly afraid of her climbing in the rigging but she was no stranger to the physical strain it put on her body. She wasn’t the type of princess to sit back and let things just happen to her. She had insisted that her mother teach her archery and her father teach her how to sword fight. In comparison, climbing up in the rigging was easy. Her head tilted slightly as she heard someone approach her.

“Emma” her father said, his voice laced with worry.

“What’s wrong?”

“We need to get you back to your cabin immediately,” the worry in his voice was only increasing.

Emma stood up. “What’s wrong?” She repeated.

“There’s a ship flying a… a crimson… flag… that’s headed in our direction”

“Pirates” she breathed, excitement coursing through her.

“Please, Emma. Go to your cabin and stay there.”

“I’ll be safer in the crows nest, and for your sake I will stay there but give me a sword so that I can defend myself should someone come up to check it.”

He breathed a deep sigh but she knew he would accept what she had offered, there was no use arguing with her, especially now that her mind was made up. “Okay,” he said sounding defeated “Just remember everything we’ve gone over.”

She hugged him, and took off across the deck. She quickly grabbed her sword from her room and as she made her way back to the rigging she would use to climb up to the crows nest, the crew were hurrying all around her loading the cannons.

After quickly scurrying up into the crows nest she settled herself with her back against the mast, and waited.

Not long after, she heard a cannon fired from on the deck below.

 _It has begun_.

 

******

 

His feet connected with the deck of the _Emerald_ and he immediately cut down some brave soul that had come to stop him. His men were all around him fighting and his eyes scoured the deck, searching out the king.

 _Charming_. How anyone could stand to be called that was beyond him. _This king must think very highly of himself_.

Over near some rigging he spotted him, cutting down any of Hook’s men that tried to climb up it. _Interesting._ He grabbed one of the ropes on his side of the deck and, quickly putting hand over arm, made his way up to the crow’s nest. _Let’s see what the fool has up here. Doesn’t he know there’s more than one way up?_ He pulled himself up onto the platform easily and was immediately met with a sword at his throat.

He raised his eyes and his heart stuttered slightly. Standing before him was clearly the princess. It couldn’t be anyone else. He had been told that she was beautiful, but the descriptions had fallen far short of the real thing. Soft golden curls — pulled away from her face and tied with a leather strap — spilled down her back, piercing green eyes that shifted with the light just as all the facets of an emerald did. She was wearing tight brown breeches with leather boots and a white shirt that hugged her body just enough to give an idea of what was underneath it but also leave something to the imagination.

He swallowed hard and grinned at her. “Well princess, how did you get all the way up here?”

“I climbed up, obviously. Who are you?”

He moved her sword away from his throat with his own and dipped into a bow. “Captain Hook, I’m sure you’ve heard of me.”

“Can’t say that I have. Now why don’t you take a long walk off a short platform and get lost unless you want to have to say you were beaten by a girl.”

He clutched his at heart “You wound me, love. I have no intentions of leaving nor do I want to fight you.”

“Well if you won’t leave, then — “ And with that she brought her sword up and swung it at him, which he quickly parried. But he was surprised at the strength behind it. He had always heard that princesses were delicate and would shatter if you breathed on them. Clearly this one was different and he couldn’t deny how attractive it was.

He moved around her parrying all her blows but as he started to move faster, something interesting happened. She wouldn’t swing at him and instead swung at the place where he last was. It was strange to say the least especially because… because…

He moved silently around her and she continued to swing at the same spot not adjusting to where he was.

To test his theory further, he knocked the sword from her hand easily and pulled her flush against him. She struggled to get out of his grip but he watched her face intently as emotions flashed across it. First surprise, followed quickly by confusion, anger, and settling on frustration.

“Can you see me?”

“Of cour—“

“Princess. Can. You. See. Me?”

She stilled in his arms and seemed to look straight through him.

“No.” She said defiantly.

“Can you see anything?”

“No.”

_Gods, she’s blind._

Hook relaxed his grip on her arms a little.

“What do you want with me?” She asked.

“How do you know it’s you that I want, darling?”

“Because you’re the captain and you came up here. So clearly, I’m the one you want.”

“Very clever. Well then I admit that my intentions were to take you hostage and ransom you back to your parents. So what say we go down to the deck and pop in on your father.”

With that he slipped his left arm around her waist being careful with his hook and before she could protest he had leapt off of the platform with her pulled tight against him, caught a rope in his other hand and guided them both down to the deck. Their feet connected with the wood and the princess's knees buckled. The only thing preventing her from crumpling to the ground was his arm around her. The thought made him smirk.

His crew, being reasonable men had spared slightly more than the amount needed to crew the Emerald and take it back to port, including the king himself who was now tied against the mast, separate from the rest of his men.

“Well, _Charming_ ” Hook sneered out the word “Look who I found lurking in the crow’s nest!”

“What do you want with her?” the king spat.

“I had intended to kidnap her and then ransom her back to you and your lovely wife — say hello for me by the way.”

“You think there’s any way that you’ll get away with this?”

“Oh, I know there is.” The princess was once again struggling to get out of his arms again and he decided it was time to get her to the Jolly Roger. “Mr. Smee! Please see to it that our lovely guest is given the finest quarters we have to offer.” Lowering his voice a little he added “And you will have to guide her, Smee. Make sure to tell her where she is walking.”

“Is she—“ Smee breathed.

“Yes.”

Smee’s eyes widened and he took the princesses hand, leading her towards the _Jolly Roger_. “This way princess. I will take good care of you.”

Hook watched them leave and then turned back to his royal pain in the arse. “You didn’t protest me taking her?”

“You aren’t taking her” The king spat. _Really, where did his name come from?_ “If she’s going with you it’s done willingly and there’s nothing either of us can say to change her mind now.”

Hook just smirked at him. The king's eyes widened in horror, “That’s what you wanted isn’t it?”

“Just answer one thing. Her being blind. That wasn’t part of the stories of her. Why? How?”

Rage overtook the king’s features and he spat with such venom that Hook almost took a step backwards, “ _Rumplestiltskin._ ”


	2. The Shirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of ABC's Once Upon a Time's characters.

The room consisted of a bed in the far left corner opposite the door, a table in the center of the room, and a bookshelf at the end of the bed. There were other things scattered around the room but nothing of vast importance and from what she could tell, this was someone else’s living quarters. Emma had made her way around the room several times, running her hand along the wall. She had done enough laps around to know that in two more steps she would be in front of the door.

She took the four paces from the door to the table at the center — it being the only thing she had not yet investigated thoroughly — and found it was covered in long scrolls of parchment, with several more wide sheets laid out over the desk. Her fingers — expertly light — investigated the surface to see if there were any indents from a quill that she could identify.

_There._

She grinned triumphantly, and let her fingers trail over the indents. There was a distinct “L” at the beginning of the first of the two words and a “J” at the beginning of the second.

Emma frowned in frustration and turned, taking the four steps back to the door before trailing her hands along the wall that would lead her back to the bed. She sat down on it and reached up to undo the leather strap holding her hair away from her face, now that wind would clearly no longer be an issue.

She heard footsteps on the stairs and hurried over to the door as quietly as she could, waiting to strike.

The door creaked open and she hurled herself at the visitor who let out an alarmingly feminine “Oof!” Having knocked them to the ground, she straddled the intruder’s hips and pinned them down.

Slowly, it dawned on her just how small the person under her was. Not at all the large man she had expected but instead someone roughly her size. She brought one hand up to their head and instead of feeling short chopped hair, she felt long, silky curls.

“You’re a—a girl?” She breathed out, taken aback.

“Does that surprise you?” The other said.

“I just… Didn’t expect to find another girl here, I guess. Are you a prisoner too?” Emma got to her feet and offered a hand down to the other girl.

The girl took it and Emma helped pull her to her feet.

“No, I’m not a prisoner. I’m a member of the crew.” The girl almost laughed. “But seeing as I am the only other girl aboard the Roger, the captain figured you would want some female company.” There was a note of bitterness in her voice now with just a hint of exasperation.

“Oh…” Emma said, feeling awkward now, “I’m sorry, I just assumed… I’ve never heard of a female pirate.”

The other girl laughed at that. “It’s alright, most people haven’t. But now you’ve met one in the flesh! And I have to say, that move you pulled was impressive.”

“Thank you.” Emma said politely. “I’m Emma.”

“I know. I’m Ruby but everyone calls me Red.”

“Why?”

There was a pause. “Because of my shirt”

“Oh right, silly me. It’s beautiful, where did you get it?”

There was another pause before Red finally answered. “It’s made from a cloak my granny got me.”

“Oh.” Was all Emma said. Red’s tone held a hint of sadness and she shifted uncomfortably.

“Anyways, you’ll be dining in here with the captain tonight.”

Emma’s jaw dropped a little in shock, _The finest quarters they have to offer… The captains quarters._ She internally kicked herself for being so slow on the uptake.

“And where will I be sleeping?” She asked tentatively, dreading the answer.

“With me, of course. I hope you’re okay with sharing the second finest quarters the Jolly Roger has to offer.” She said the smirk evident in her voice.

“Thank you.” Was all she could say and breathed out a sigh of relief. _Thank the gods I’m not staying in here with the captain._

“I’d better get back to my duties.” Red said and Emma heard her moving towards the door. “It was nice to meet you, Emma.”

 

*****

 

Hook stood at the helm and after a quick glance upward into the night sky, adjusted their course.

Closing his eyes tightly, he let his thoughts wander. The king’s face swam to the forefront of his mind, face contorted in rage as he spat the word “Rumplestiltskin.” Hook took out a bottle and drank deeply from it. _Why would the crocodile curse the princess? And curse her with blindness of all things?_

Nothing was adding up.

He had intended for it to just be a simple kidnap and ransom. The involvement of the crocodile made things so much more complicated and that was the last thing he needed.

His right hand went to his hook and thought about that day. He hadn’t even known what the man had been on about at the time. A place called Neverland, a boy — his son — named Baelfire, how he needed the bean that Liam and he had plundered.

His heart hurt as he thought about what had happened next. How Liam had tried to push the crocodile too far and had his heart ripped out and crushed to dust right in front of him for his stubbornness in trade. Hook’s ghost hand twitched as he recalled how his hand had been cut off because the beast had assumed the bean was inside of it.

He was rudely snapped out of his reverie by a smart smack upside the head.

He turned, grin set on his face, to the brunette woman who was clearly on a warpath, her hands on her hips. “Ow, what was that for? I could punish you for striking your captain.”

“You won’t and you know it because I could rip you to bits in seconds.”

“Aye, but only on a full moon and you’d have to take off that charming red shirt first” he said grinning.

This only earned him another sharp smack to the head. “She’s blind you big oaf.”

“Aye… Did she tell you that?”

“No I figured it out when she complimented the red shirt that I’m not wearing today.”

“Ah…”

“Why did you still go through with it after you found out?”

“I don’t know” He said and it was the truth. He should have known better but he had been willing to let her onboard even before he found out about Rumplestiltskin’s involvement. “It doesn’t matter anyway because the king told me something that makes it unimportant if she’s blind or not.”

“And what’s that?”

“It’s not natural.” At Red’s look of confusion he added, “Her blindness. She was cursed. By Rumplestiltskin.”

He watched the emotions flash across her face and knew she was thinking about Liam just as he had.

“What should we do?” She finally said. So quiet he could barely hear her.

“I’ll let you know once I’m done talking to her, but for now I don’t think we should let her know about…”

“Agreed.”

“And for now… Don’t tell him either…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no regrets about this chapter. None. I hope you enjoyed what I did with Red and trust me there's a lot more to come for her character. Now that all the AP craziness is over I'll probably have the next chapter out on Wednesday. In the meantime comments are greatly appreciated!


	3. The Lie

Emma heard the door shut behind her, but whoever it was made no move away from it and she in turn made no move to turn around.

“Are you just going to stand there and stare at the back of my head all day?” She quipped.

“Well it is quite a view.” She heard the deep lilting voice chuckle causing her stomach to do little flips and making her wish desperately that she could see the man that went along with it. Her mouth turned down in a slight frown.

She heard his footsteps as he moved across the room — bringing with him the smell of sea and leather — and the chair across from her scraped against the wood floor. “I didn’t mean— I’m sorry…”

“No, it’s alright, I’ve adjusted” she said with a sad smile.

There was a moment of awkward silence in which Emma internally squirmed. He could be so silent and she relied on noise to determine where people were. But he… he was able to sneak up on her and that was not something she liked.

“Lass, you can relax. I’m not going to sneak up on you again. I just want to eat a meal with you and it should be here any minute but in the meantime we could find some conversation to amuse ourselves.”

She had a hard time not getting caught up in the lilt of his voice but at the end of his little speech she snapped out of her reverie. “I’m not talking about this.”

“What?” The smirk was as evident in his voice as his accent.

“You know what.”

“I’m afraid you’ll have to enlighten me, love.”

Emma raised her chin and silently refused to answer him. They fell back into an awkward silence that was eventually broken by a soft knock at the door. He moved to the door and opened it bringing with it the smell the evening air, heavy with salt causing her to breath deeply.

“Thank you, that will be all for now.” The captain said tersely.

She heard the door creak and with that the smell of the fast approaching night was gone. She didn’t have the light of day to depend on when it came to gauging time anymore so she depended on her sense of smell. Dawn and dusk always had a sweet smell to them, the air laden down with moisture.

Something was placed in front of her and she heard the soft slosh of liquid in a cup.

“What am I to be eating? Or maybe you’ve changed your mind about the ransom now that you’ve found out I’m defective and instead intend to poison me?” She said a little bitterly.

Truth be told how could she not be bitter? She had adapted to this lifestyle as well as she could but that was under the loving eye of people loyal to her. This pirate had no loyalty to her and would just as soon feed her moldy biscuits as he would feed her poisoned ones. He could give her all the spoilt rations to eat as her own and she would be none the wiser because she would not be able to see them.

He let out a long sigh. “I don’t intend to poison you, princess. In front of you, you shall find salted pork, fresh biscuits —made this morning— and wine from my own stores which just so happen to be the finest on the seas.”He sounded a little exasperated.

She waited a few seconds and then let her hands explore the desk in front of her, searching for the plate. Her hands found the wood of the plate, but —

“Where’s the silverware?” She asked quietly, a little embarrassed that she needed to ask.

“Silverware?” He chuckled. “You are joking. We’re on a ship, love. If we had silverware for every member of the crew it would slow us down. I’m afraid you’ll have you eat with your hands.”

 

*****

 

Hook ate in silence and watched the princess.

She had been wary at first and he understood that. She lived a life of luxury so of course she must have people that would help her. He was surprised he had gotten her to eat at all. But again, he couldn’t fault her for her wariness. She wasn’t able to see the food he had brought and he had just kidnapped her so it was understandable.

Absently, he brought the ornate flask to his lips and let the taste of rum wash over his tongue, almost choking when her tongue darted out to lick her lips. The fiery liquid burned his chest and he coughed as discreetly as one could while having a coughing fit.

“Are you okay?”

“Fine, love.” He choked out.

_Seven hells she’s like a bloody siren._

“So what do you want with me?” She asked before taking a long drink of her wine. His breath hitched as he watched the milky skin of her throat when she swallowed.

He shook his head and replied “I’ve already told you. I intend to ransom you back to your parents.”

She tilted her head slightly, a small smile played on her lips. _Gods those lips._ “You’re lying.” She calmly stated and set the metal cup down.

The statement jarred him from his admiring stare. “Beg pardon?”

“You’re lying.” She stated again, still smiling. “I always know when someone is lying to me and right now you are. But you weren’t when you said the same thing on the _Emerald_. So…” She leaned across the desk, “What’s changed?”

He had to hand it to her, the lass was clever. Far too clever for her own good.

He leaned across the desk as well, face inches from hers. He could feel her breath on his face, coming in warm little puffs.

“That is for me to know… and for you to try and figure out. I’m sure you’re clever enough.”

He sat back in his chair and watched her again.

She took another deep drink of wine. “So where does Red fall in the chain of command?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Jealous?” He smirked.

“Curious.” She corrected tersely, her lips pressing into a tight line.

“About what?”

“How a woman managed to end up on a pirate ship. She also seemed like she’s high up on the proverbial food chain.”

He debated whether or not to answer her questions but seeing as there was a chance that she would know if he was lying, he decided on the truth.

“She’s married to my brother. Well, not really married, she’s more like his life partner. He’s my first mate and she's the only woman on board so naturally she keeps us all in line.”

“But the stories never said —“

“Ah, so you _have_ heard of me.” A satisfied smirk was gracing his features.

“Fine, so I have. None of the stories mention a brother.” A red blush was rising on her cheeks, but he couldn’t appreciate it like he wanted to.

His chest had tightened at the words. _A_ brother. He’d gotten used to it but it was still no less painful.

“Yes, I have a brother. Who has kindly vacated his room so that you may share it with Red instead. Now, if you’re done I will escort you there.”

Right on cue, there was a knock at the door and he sighed. Of course she would be listening.

“Come in, Red.” The door opened and Red stepped into the room.

“I’ll take her.” Red said, not even bothering to hide the fact that she had been eavesdropping.

“That would be great, thank you Red.” The princess cut in before he could tell Red exactly what he thought about her eavesdropping.

He let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding as the blond haired siren was led out of the room.

He closed his eyes and the king’s face swam before his eyes. _“Rumplestiltskin.”_ He sighed and took a long drink, eyes still closed.

“Killian?”

He groaned.

“Graham, if you’re going to lecture me about my drinking habits again, I think you best leave that to your lovely wife or just ignore them altogether.”

He heard his brother flop into the chair that the princess had recently vacated and opened his eyes. His brother had the same curly hair that Liam had had, but where his and Liam’s eyes were a cold blue, Graham’s were a warm brown. He had often been insecure about it as a child, worried that they weren’t brothers, until one day Liam had assured him by telling him that their mother’s eyes had been brown and their fathers had been blue.

Brown eyes now looked at him with unmasked curiosity but his mouth formed an amused grin.

“I’m not here to lecture you, though if you think that your drinking has gotten to the point that you think I would then maybe you deserve one.”

Killian just rolled his eyes earning a deep laugh from Graham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't post on Wednesday like I said I might and I'm really sorry but life came round to collect. I hope this chapter makes up for it!


	4. The Blush

“So what’s with the princess?” Graham questioned, pouring himself another shot of rum.

“I’m sure Red’s told you by now.” Killian quipped.

“Aye, she did mention something about a blind princess.”

Killian took a swig from his flask and found Graham staring at him again. “What?” He said indignantly “What’ve I done now to earn such a disapproving stare?”

The other man cocked an eyebrow at him. “You’ve earned it because I’ve been hearing rumors that we’re no longer ransoming her off. Would you care to tell me why?”

“Because she’s a person of interest.” He answered simply.

Graham’s eyebrows raised in questioning disbelief “Person of interest as in more than just for ransom? What did you find out about her?”

 _Shit._ How could he tell Graham. How could he tell his little brother that the only reason that he had changed his mind — _Well admittedly not the only reason_ — about the ransom was because he still had not moved past his need for revenge against the Dark One. Graham had moved past that a long time ago, with Ruby’s help. There was no guarantee that Graham would not try to stop him.

Killian was silent for a while before answering, “She wasn’t born blind, she was cursed.”

“Alright… by who?”

Killian looked away from him and quietly answered, “The Dark One…”

There was silence. The only thing that could be heard was waves lapping against the sides of the ship and the boards all around them groaning against each swell.

Killian glanced at his little brother.Graham face reflected exactly how he knew they both felt on the inside. The same as they had felt the day that Liam’s heart had been crushed.

He looked broken.

“How do you know?” Graham asked, his voice barely a hoarse whisper.

“The king told me.” Killian clenched and unclenched his jaw. “She’s somehow a person of interest to the Dark One and we can use her to help us.”

“Alright…” Came Graham’s reply after a little while of silence. “Alright.”

A wave of relief washed over his body at his words. So small but so great in their significance. _He’s not going to stop me from doing this._

“Thank you.” Killian breathed out.

“It still hurts and I know you haven’t come to terms with it. So if this is what needs to be done for you to come back to us… Then I will help you.”

 

*****

 

Emma woke with a start, drenched in sweat and shivering.

It had been a long time since she had dreamt of the day she lost her sight.

She got out of the bed and — pulling on her boots and a wool coat — she quietly slipped out of the room. She made her way up to the deck, trailing her hand along the side of the hallway and making mental notes about which directions she was going in, all the while following the sweet smell of the morning air.

Once on deck she found her way over to the railing and leaned over the side.

Images of the dream still flashed in her mind. His face marred by the darkness and twisted into a grotesque smile. She could hear his voice as clear as if he were standing there with her saying with a spine chilling cackle, “ _It’s not me that wants you blinded, dearie. But all deals must be held true!_ ”

It still haunted her.

She still didn’t know who he had cursed her for on that her only hope was true love’s kiss.

Emma audibly snorted at the thought.

 _Yeah, true love’s kiss, when everyone know’s true love forms at first sight_.

That was how her parents had fallen in love. Love at first sight. And she was the product of it. Now someone had robbed her of the chance to find her true love.

Her parents had been willing enough to begin with. No arranged marriage, just lots of balls with stuffy princes and kings, trying to see if she would fall for one. But eventually they had gotten desperate to try and break the curse.

To make her see.

To fix her.

So they had started sending her all across the realm. On diplomatic trips to visit as many people as she could hoping that she would fall in love with someone that she met in her travels.

But now her diplomatic travels were over.

And so were her chances at breaking the curse.

“You look deep in thought, love.” Came the all too familiar lilting voice from behind her, nearly causing her to jump out of her skin.

“Can you not do that?”

“Do what?” Hook asked.

“Sneak up on me… You move so silently I can’t hear you coming.”

“Apologies, love. I will do my best to be as heavy-footed as possible around you.” The smirk was painfully evident in his voice.

“Thanks” Emma grumbled.

She wished desperately she could see the smirk that she so longed to smack off his face.

She heard him step deliberately towards the railing. Each step making a dull thud against the deck. Felt the heat radiating off of him as he stood almost shoulder to shoulder with her. Her mind drifted back to when he had held her against him on the Emerald. Pressed flush against his hard chest.A moment of silence passed between them and Emma breathed in the ocean air as it mixed with the smell that was distinctly him. The soft smell of leather mixed with the tang of brine from so many days spent on the sea. As well as something else. Something smoky, almost spicy. It was intoxicating.

“What color are your eyes?” She blurted out without thinking. Heat immediately rose on her cheeks. “I—I’m sorry… nevermi—”

“They’re blue.”

“What?”

“My eyes, princess. They’re blue.”

She felt her cheeks burning even hotter on her cheeks. “Oh...”

“Does this mean that I get to ask a question now?” He quipped.

 _Damned irritating nosy pirate_ , “You want to know about my sight.”

“Yes.” He answered truthfully.

Emma weighed the decision but something tugged at the back of her mind. Both times she had come into contact with him on the Roger he had tried to get her to talk about her sight. He had lied to her when she asked what he was going to do with her and said he was going to ransom her off. The first time, while they were still aboard the Emerald, it had been the truth but in his cabin last night, it had been a lie. Something had happened that had made him change his mind.

“You found out it was a curse, didn’t you? You must have.”

Hook chuckled, “You really are clever aren’t y—?”

“How did you find out?” She cut him off.

“Your father enlightened me before we carried you off.”

“So what do you intend to do now? Use me as a pawn? What?”

“Well firstly, I’d like to know why he cursed you, then we’ll figure out the particulars.”

“Trust me, your guess is as good as mine.” Emma sighed.

“Well then, until we figure it out we shall have to put you to work, princess.” He said in a low voice.

“And what exactly do you expect me to do?”

Hook only laughed darkly. “Come on, love. Let’s not keep your teacher waiting.”

"And who exactly is my _teacher_?" she asked, sneering out the word.

"His name is Graham."


	5. The Arrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I wish I did I do not own Once Upon a Time or its characters.

“So what is it you expect me to do?” Emma grumbled as she followed the path the sound of his footsteps created. Thankfully he had taken her comment about moving too quietly to heart and was now very easy to follow. If she’d been back in her kingdom — or any kingdom for that matter — she would have had no problem following someone. The way those dresses rustled and those swords clanked, she didn’t need her eyes to follow people. The captain on the other hand wore soft leather something, that clearly made him quieter and he must line the sheath of his sword with cloth to stop it from clanking.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she almost missed his reply. “Sorry, what?”

“I said you’ll be in the kitchens this morning. Then after that you will help Graham see to his duties.”

“You want me to cook?”

“Is that going to be a problem, love?”

“No of course not.” A little frown graced her features. She didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that she had no idea how to cook and knew even less about how she was supposed to measure anything in her condition.

“Good.” Came the curt reply as he led her down the stairs into what she assumed was the galley, judging by the smell. They made their way into a little room off of it and she was greeted with the kind of warmth that only came from a fire. _A fire on a ship?_

“Graham, this is Emma. Ah, Emma. Nice to meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you from Ruby.”

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

“Uh—“

Two identical guffaws met hears and it clicked. _They sound exactly alike._ Her eyes widened in horror.

“I… You…”

“Sound exactly alike, we know.” One of them said, she couldn’t tell.

She clenched her jaw and growled in frustration, glaring in the general direction that their voices seemed to be coming from. It would be less effective if she was glaring at the wall but she would still get her point across.

One of them cleared their throats. “Well, I am going to go about my duties so have fun, love.”

She heard the captain’s boots as he moved across the little room and he closed the door behind him.

“Sorry about that… It was Killian’s idea, but in all fairness your reaction was priceless.”

 _Killian._ She rolled the name around in her head.

“So how do you intend to have me help you if I’m not able to see what I’m doing? I’ve never cooked in my life and I know it requires being able to see.” She pursed her lips.

“Well each ingredient has it’s own special measuring cup that stays with it so I was thinking you could feel it out? I set them all out on the table along with a bowl and spaced them a little so that you wouldn't have a hard time.” The genuine kindness of his speech touched her. He had obviously put some thought into this in order to accomodate her.

Swallowing the rising lump in her throat she simply said “Thank you.” and carefully moved to the table to start measuring out ingredients.

While the two of them measured they chatted. Graham occasionally giving her instructions about how many cups to put in the bowl. He told her about life on the Roger, and she told him about life in the palace. He didn’t ask about her sight and she was thankful. He did, however, ask how she was enjoying his room.

“Wait, you’re Ruby’s husband?” she asked, slightly shocked.

“Life partner.” He corrected.

“So that would also make you the captain’s brother…” _Wow, Emma, really slow on the uptake there._

“Aye.” He said stiffly.

“The stories don’t mention you, you know.” She said.

“I don’t imagine that they would seeing as I prefer to keep ‘out of the spotlight’ as it were. And it just so happens that none of the stories talk about you being blind, so in that way we have one thing in common.”

She mulled this over in her head. It was true all of the stories about her talked about how her beauty surpassed that of her mother’s and how she had great skill with both bow and sword. Her parents had worked very hard to keep the matter of her sight — or rather lack thereof — very hush hush.

“Yes I suppose we do…”

 

******

 

Killian made his way into the hold. It was slightly more full than it had been before they had encountered the Emerald. His eyes fell on Smee and Haverly, a tall lean man with dark skin. They were standing near a pile of newly acquired weapons speaking in hushed tones.

“Now, mates” he drawled, startling the two men, “What was so important that the two of you couldn’t handle it?”

Haverly cleared his throat and then spoke. “We were going over the weapons that we picked up on the Emerald, like you asked us.” He glanced at Smee and then continued “We found something you need to see.”

“And that is?”

Haverly produced the sword that Emma had fought him with, alongside a sleek wooden bow.

“That is the princess’s sword. But why does it or the bow matter?” Hook asked, now annoyed that his time was being wasted.

Smee stepped forward and quickly answered him. “This bow bears the same symbol on it that the sword does.” He said pointing to the lotus flower in lain with gold on the hilt of the sword and then to the same lotus flower carved into the grip of the bow. “They are the only two with this symbol.”

Killian looked from one to the other in shock. _Surely she can’t still be able to use a bow._

He took both sword and bow — along with its quiver of arrows — and made his way to the deck with a nod of thanks to Smee and Haverly.

Once in the open air of the deck, he quickly spotted Graham and Emma and made his way over to them as silently as he could.

“You’re just full of surprises aren’t you, princess?” He spoke loudly making sure to startle her.

If she was going to hide things from him then he would make certain to startle her as much as possible. Maybe if he rattled her enough then she would tell him what she was keeping from him about the curse. She had lied, that much was obvious. Or at least not told the whole truth. There was something about the way that she talked about it that made her seem… haunted.

Those piercing green eyes were glaring at him now. Well, at least in his general direction. “What do you mean?” She seethed.

“Well I was just below deck and we happened upon a beautiful bow.” Her face remained neutral but he didn’t miss the flicker of longing that flashed in her eyes. “It just so happens to bear the same emblem on it that your sword does. Now that wouldn’t make it yours, now would it?” He smirked as he took in the set of her jaw and the way her eyes hardened.

“Yes, it’s mine. Why don’t you give it back so I can put an arrow through your heart.” She said in a sickly sweet voice before giving him a cruel smile.

_This woman will be the death of me._

“I would quite enjoy it if you were my swan song, love. But for now, how about shooting an apple on the other side of the deck?” He said.

He handed her the bow and quiver which she slung over her shoulder, but didn’t draw an arrow. She merely stood at attention with her bow in hand.

Killian looked away as he felt his pants becoming a little uncomfortable. _Get a grip. She’s just a pretty face. She’s clever and smart but she’s also a royal. Get a hold of yourself, mate_.

He snatched an apple from the barrel on deck and held it out. The whole crew had paused to watch them, even Graham.

“Ready, Swan?”

“By your leave, Captain.”

He dropped the apple and in a movement almost too quick for his eyes to see, she pulled an arrow from its quiver, drew back and released. Half a second later he heard a thunk and turned around to see the apple skewered to the wood behind him not two feet below his hand.

Shouts and shocked gasps rang out all over the deck.

“How the bloody hell did you do that?” He asked incredulously.

“Magic.” She answered simply, a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update, last week was senior week but I'm all graduated now which means more time to write! I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm toying around with different ideas about where she got the bow but let me know what you guys think!


	6. The Vision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I wish I did, I do not own ABC's Once Upon a Time

It had been a few weeks since the encounter with the _Emerald_ and Emma seemed to be taking to the crew like a fish to water. She had all the men charmed and was quickly becoming good friends with Killian’s sister-in-law.  

He kept his distance and watched the girl — _woman_ — from afar. The way she was able to move about the deck without help, the way her golden curls danced and the wind, and her eyes lit up when she bested someone. 

She was intoxicating and he was addicted.

More often than not he found himself lying awake at night thinking about her. He found himself wishing that she had not been cursed. That she would be able to see him and not have to ask about his features — as much as he loved the way she blushed a deep crimson whenever she did. His favorite had been when she asked about his physique. _“Oh I bet you wish you could see what my body looks like don’t you, Swan.”_ The blush had spread from her face all the way to her chest and she had quickly retreated, leaving him chuckling. 

Graham and Ruby had both yelled at him later.

Sometime during the third week she was there, he asked her to join him for dinner.

As dusk was falling and a sprinkle of stars was being scattered across the sky, he heard a knock at his door.

“Come in.”

“Good evening, captain.” She said in that honey colored voice that made warmth run down his spine.

“Good even—“ he turned and froze. She had traded her usual breeches and cotton shirt for a simple dress. It was a rich cream with gold trim that complimented perfectly the gold of her hair and the emerald green of her eyes. The cut was tight fitting, it hugged all of her curves, and pushed her breasts up into a rather distracting swell. She looked like a goddess. _A goddess sent to torment me._

He cleared his throat harshly “Good evening, princess.” He said in a low, rough voice. _Since when does my voice sound like that around her._

A light pink blush spread across her cheeks and he had the sudden urge to hold her. To wrap his arms around her and keep her there. 

He cleared his throat again “Would you like to sit?”

“Would you like to tell me why you asked me to dinner?” She asked with a raised brow.

He sighed and then let out a deep chuckle. Of course she would be able to see right through his ruse. “I was hoping you would tell me whatever it is about your curse that you’ve been keeping to yourself.”

“Well that certainly is hoping for a lot.” She said with a scowl.

“I would greatly appreciate it and it would help you too, because in the end we could help you break that curse.”

She flushed a deep shade of crimson, “I doubt it.”

“And why’s that?” He inquired. He could sense that it was on the tip of her tongue. _Her tongue… Stop it Killian!_  

She sank into the chair and let out a shaky breath. “Because this curse… it can only be broken by true love’s kiss. That’s why I was visiting the kingdoms with my father. To try and meet as many people as possible in hopes that one of them would be my true love.”

As the words slipped past her lips he felt his heart clench. _No… It can’t be…_

“And Rumplestiltskin did this to you? Why would he want to?“

“He didn’t do it for himself.” As she said the words he felt as though someone had just crushed his heart. “I just don’t have any hope anymore…”

She buried her face in her hands.

He froze, eyes widened. _What do I do?_ He started to panic. How was he supposed to comfort an upset princess? An upset princess who was possibly being helped by The Dark One.

He knelt beside her chair and placed his hand on her arm. An electric shock shot through him. The room before him disappeared and was replaced with the deck of the _Roger_ but it was different. All the crew were wearing navy whites. He turned his head and saw a little black haired boy and a blond haired girl sprinting up the gangplank. “ _Papa! Papa!_ ” They shouted as they tackled him. 

He jerked his hand away as though she had burned him. The girls eyes had been the same color as his and the boys the exact emerald color as Emma’s.

He felt as though he would burst with happiness but that sphere was quickly shattered as realization dawned on him. The Dark One _wanted_ the curse broken. Which meant that he had to do everything in his power to keep it from being broken. _I can never have her…_

He stood straight. “I think you should leave.” He ground out through clenched teeth.

She pulled her hands away from her face, startled, but sensing the mood change she got up and left with just a small “Captain.”

The door shut behind her and he sank down into his chair.

 

 

*******

 

 

She had tried to pretend that she hadn’t seen the vision. Tried to pretend that as soon as he had touched her arm she hadn’t watched as a man, tall with dark hair and heartbreakingly handsome, stood next to her in the navy whites befitting a captain in her kingdom. Watched as two children, a boy and a girl one with dark hair and the other gold ran towards him yelling “ _Papa! Papa!”_

She could only assume that it was the captain but she had no way to tell if he had seen the vision too. If he had then judging by his reaction he clearly wanted nothing to do with it or her.

She stumbled up to the stairs and onto the deck finally letting a few tears fall.

“Emma?” It was that low lilting voice and the last one she wanted to hear.

“Go away, you’ve made yourself perfectly clear.”

“Emma, it’s Graham, not Killian.”

She nearly collapsed with relief. “Graham…” She let out a shaky breath.

“I take it that your dinner ended before the actual dinner, then?”

“You’d be correct.”

She felt arms around her and she relaxed completely letting the tears fall.

“What did he do now?”

She let out a shaky laugh. “Actually I think it was me this time. He asked me about the curse and I told him everything I knew and we both got upset, but he touched my arm and…” She trailed off not knowing whether or not to continue.

“Alright so what did you tell him about the curse?”

“That it can only be broken by true love’s kiss and that The Dark One didn’t curse me for himself.”

She felt the arms around her loosen and she stepped out of them. “Aye, that would certainly do it… but you said he touched your arm?”

She felt heat spread across her face. “Yes.”

“You make it sound like there’s more to it and your face is telling me that there’s definitely more to it than just that.” He said and she could hear the smirk.

“Nothing happened if that’s what you’re implying.” She quipped. “I just… saw something.”

“You what?” He asked incredulously and she could almost sense his eyes popping out of his head in shock.

“Like a vision, nothing like that.” She waved him off. “But, I just… Is the captain very handsome?” She felt the heat spread to her chest as soon as the words left her lips.

Graham let out a barking laugh. “Yes, he’s what one would call devilishly handsome. Why?”

“I think I saw him in my vision. Along with two other, uh, people… We were here on the _Roger_ but the crew was in navy whites and so was he. The uniforms were that of my kingdom."

“And who were these two other people?”

“I think they were our children” She said in a soft voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely hope this makes up for my lack of an update the past couple weeks.


	7. The Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual as much as I wish I did, I do not own any of the character's in this story. They all belong to ABC's Once Upon A Time. The plot however is mine.

The first thing Hook registered was the throbbing in his head. He tried cracking an eyelid but immediately squeezed it shut again with a groan. This was definitely the aftereffects of the 18? 19? shots of rum? He’d lost count.

But he still distinctly remembered those two children bounding across the deck towards him. _Papa! Papa!_ With a sigh Killian slowly opened his eyes and began the search for some water.

In the kitchen, Graham was making biscuits. He looked up with a smile when he heard Killian enter but the look immediately turned almost exasperated when he saw who it was.

“Rough night?” The other man asked him, pushing a ladle of water into his hands. Killian groaned in reply and greedily drank. He almost missed the sigh from across the table but when he looked up Graham was intently focused on the biscuit mix.

“ _Yes_?” he inquired. Graham looked up, and when he seemed puzzled, Killian added, “Were you merely expelling excess air from your lungs or have I done yet another thing to offend the ‘committee’?”

Graham shook his head and let out another sigh. “You don’t get it, Killy. You haven’t offended anyone. But I am disappointed in you.” He began separating the dough into little chunks and rolling them into balls. “Did you see it too?”

 _The question caught Killian off guard. He can’t be talking about the vision, can he? How could he know?_ “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He replied in a clipped voice.

“Oh come on, Killian. Emma was sobbing and going on about how she _saw_ you.” He threw the little chunks of dough onto the table to accentuate his irritation.

Killian’s heart nearly stopped. “She _what_?”

“She saw the vision, you dolt. She saw you and the _Roger_ and the crew dressed as a naval vessel and two children who she’s convinced are hers and yours.”

Killian sat there in shock for a moment while Graham’s words washed over him.

Emma had seen the vision too. The same vision with the same children and obviously come to the same conclusion that he had, that they were their children.

His heart sped up.

He tried to recall what had happened to cause the vision. She’d told him about the curse and true love.

His breathing increased.

The true love that was supposed to break this curse and give her sight back.

The room was spinning.

Then he’d touched her arm. _My skin touched hers._

The next thing Killian knew was blinding pain in his right cheek as he flew off his stool and sprawled onto the floor.

Groaning he pushed himself up onto all fours, “What the _bloody hell_ was that for!?”

“For being such a huge git!” Graham snapped. “You let yourself get so worked up by this girl but you refuse to talk to her unless you have to because you’re scared, and now that you know that you’re her true love you’re still not doing anything about it because you’re so stubborn. Yes, the Dark One killed Liam but if that is keeping you from being with your true love then I will not stand behind you on this. Let it go. Just because the Dark One wants her curse broken doesn’t mean that you have to sacrifice your happiness just to get your revenge! Open your bloody eyes! This woman loves you and you have the chance to give her back something that will mean the world to her but she won’t even care about that because she already loves you so much. You have a chance at getting the kind of happiness I have with Ruby so don’t be such a massive prat and take the damned chance.”

At the conclusion of his speech Graham turned on his heel and stormed out of the kitchen in an angry whirl of flour, leaving Killian in quite the daze.

Maybe he was being a prat.

Would this really be what Liam would want for him? Surely he would want him to be happy. Ruby was Graham’s true love and they were a picture of happiness. Maybe it was time for him to take a chance.

_After all there's no guarantee that she actually is my true love._

 

 

*******

 

 

Emma lay listening to the sound of the waves lapping against the side of the ship. Her hammock wasn’t the most comfortable thing in the world but it was a bed and she lacked any motivation to move. She had heard Ruby leave earlier and assumed that Graham had already filled her in, because she hadn’t even tried to wake Emma.

She squeezed her eyes shut in an, albeit weak, attempt to get rid of the image of Killian and their children that was burned into her mind. Luckily it prevented the tears forming behind her eyelids from escaping.

She wasn’t entirely sure that the Killian had also seen the vision but she had a hunch. The way he had kicked her out of his room immediately after was too much to be a coincidence.

It didn’t matter. If he had seen it then clearly he wasn’t interested so she didn’t know why she was so upset over it. She had gotten her answer, _he doesn’t like me._

Two sharp knocks at the door shook her from her thoughts.

She quickly got up, and after making sure that she was decent she stood by the door. “Who is it?” she called.

“It’s Killian.”

_God damn that voice._

She opened the door and stepped out of the way to let him in.

“What do you want?” She said as icily as possible.

He cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable and she heard him shift his weight from one foot to the other.

“I wanted to ask you about last night.”

 _So he did see the vision then._ “What about it? How we both saw a vision of our children and then you promptly made me leave? Is that what you wanted to talk about? Because I think that about covers it.”

She felt arms go around her and she shrunk away from them.

“Emma, I’m so sorry.” She could hear the pain in his voice. “Will you let me explain? I promise that there was a reason. A stupid one, but a reason all the same.”

Maybe he wasn’t totally averse to the idea of having children with her. She had certainly never met anyone who made her feel like he did.

His presence made her body hum with something she couldn’t understand.

He set her on fire.

_What if…_

There was no pretense.

She knew where he was so she grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him roughly towards her. Instinctively closing her eyes, their mouths crashing down on each other.

She felt something inside her snap and the feeling was quickly followed by a warmth washing over her.

After what felt like hours, they broke apart. She stood in his arms, their foreheads pressed together.

“Emma?” Killian said nervously.

She realized then that her eyes were still squeezed shut. “Are you alright?”

“I don’t want to open them. I don’t want to know.” She whispered.

“Why not?” He asked in that damned accent that made her want to kiss him again, only harder this time.

“Because if I open my eyes and nothing has changed then you’re not my true love.”

“The only way to find out is to open them.” He whispered and cupped her chin in his hand before placing a tender kiss on her lips.

When they broke apart a second time, she opened her eyes and _saw_ sky blue ones looking back at her.

The tears started streaming down Emma’s face, and she watched as Killian’s filled with tears as well. They stood there for some time laughing and crying and kissing.

They didn’t need to say it, nothing needed to be said.

She wondered how she was going to tell her father that the man that had kidnapped her had also given her a priceless gift. How she was going to explain to him just how much she loved the pirate.

None of that mattered now. Nothing could shatter the perfect sphere of happiness that was their world.

Except maybe the nagging feeling that she was being watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY got around to writing another chapter! Hopefully you guys like it and hopefully I'll be updating more often!  
> Let me know what you guys thought in the comments!  
> Also if any of you would like to send me a message on tumblr my url is turntup-turnip.tumblr.com.


	8. The Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own ABC's Once Upon A Time or any of the character, as much as I wish I did.

Emma sank down into the steaming water, reveling in the way the heat relaxed all her muscles, and sighing in contentment as she allowed her mind to wander. 

 

_Graham and Ruby were waiting for them outside her room. Graham stood with his arms crossed, a smirk playing on lips. Ruby beside him had a wolfish grin plastered on her face. The brunette flung herself at Emma, catching Killian’s neck with one arm, and tightly hugged them both. In truth, Ruby put him in a sort of chokehold._

 

_“So when’s the wedding?” Graham asked half joking and making Emma turn a not so attractive shade of crimson._

 

_“At least not until we get back to the enchanted forest.” Killian quickly cut off Ruby and Graham’s laughter._

 

_Emma stared at him with pure love radiating from every fibre of her being. Her eyes drifting over his bright kohl rimmed ones, up to his dark untidy hair, and back down to the soft pink lines of his mouth. He knew she would want her parents to be there with her, knew how important this moment was in her life and he was willing to give up his life on the seas at the drop of a hat to ensure that she was happy._

 

Tears welled in her eyes at the memory, but a knock on the door shook her from her thoughts. 

 

“Love, are you decent?” 

 

She wondered how long it would take for her stomach to stop doing littleflips whenever he spoke.

 

“Give me a moment,” She called back.

 

Stepping out of the tub, quickly she dried off and donned her usual attire, eager to feel his arms around her again. But when she opened the door it wasn’t Killian standing there. Stricken with fear Emma quickly began to retreat back into the room behind her, stumbling on her own feet while brown eyes advanced on her as if she were prey. 

 

She only had time to do one thing before the cloud of smoke engulfed her, ripping her away from the _Roger._

 

 

 

**********

 

“ _KILLIAN!_ ”

 

The scream was Emma’s and the terror in it made his blood run cold. Killian didn’t think, sprinting as fast as he could in the direction of her room. Sword drawn, he skidded around the corner and stopped dead in his tracks. The door to Emma and Ruby’s room was thrown open and it looked as if a twister had passed through, but the room was empty. Emma was nowhere to be found. The only thing that hinted at who had taken her was a silver ‘R’ was etched into the middle of the floor in elegant script.

 

He felt the blood drain from his face. All he could hear was ringing in his ears. 

 

His crew had started to rush into the room, they were slower than him

 

Graham stopped next to Killian in front of the etching, paling as he had. “Does that seal belong to who I think it does?”

 

Killian nodded darkly and left the room, brushing past Graham who followed him. Once back in the captain’s quarters Killian rounded on him, “How much faster can you get us to the enchanted forest?” His voice dipped into a low gravel that was the trademark of an angry Captain Hook.

 

“We’re already pushing the limit right now. I wish I could get you to her faster, but there’s nothing I can do.”

 

A hysterical cackle behind them made both men whip around, swords drawn. “You can’t, dearie. But I can.”

 

“What are _you_ doing here?” Killian spat out at him.

 

“I’m just here to help.”

 

“No need, we’re fine.” Killian grunted out through clenched teeth.

 

“No, I don’t think so” He taunted. “He’s just told you he can’t get you to your lady love any faster. There’s no way that will get you there in time. Well, except my way.” he finished with a tooth filled smile.

 

“I want nothing from you.”

 

“No but you need something from me.”

 

“Then take me to her!”

 

“Ah! It’s not something for nothing, dearie.Time to make a deal.” He grin got even wider and his eyes flashed with excitement.

 

“No! No deals!”

 

Hook’s sword made a _shwing_ sound as he swung. The second swing, the imp stopped with two fingers, who grinned at him and giggled. This only added more fuel to the fire and Hook began to swing at him in a blind fury, but where his sword should have connected with flesh, it found only empty air. 

 

“Behind you, dearie!”

 

Hook spun around on his feet and again started to lash out with his sword, in an attempt of he didn’t know what. His nerves were on edge he felt like his bones were made of glass, and here he was dueling with the man who had killed his brother in hopes that he would get to Emma faster.

 

Rumplestiltskin parried two of his blows, then disappeared again, only to turn up behind him again. “Given up yet?” The singsong voice asked.

 

Hook quickly twirled around, dagger — which he had discreetly removed from his belt — in hand. A thin line of red appeared across the scaled cheek and Hook smirked darkly. With a small giggle and a tight smile, the imp wiped a hand across the thin cut, healing it in the process.

 

He lunged at him again but was thrown back into the wall where he then fell with a groan. Scrambling around for his sword he found it at his throat, along with Rumple’s own sword.

 

“Looking for this?” He singsonged out. Graham behind him was a ghostly white and he knew what he was picturing. From the outside this must have looked very much like Liam’s death.

 

“So brave,” the imp continued, “So gallant! So… pointless. Bravery won’t get you to her faster. Magic will. Trust me this is a deal you want to make. Because we both want the same thing.”

 

“And what is that?” He growled.

 

“Why for you and your true love to be together, of course!”

 

Killian’s eyes flickered to Graham’s who nodded slightly.

 

White lipped and seething, “What do you want me to do?”

 

“All I need is a hair from your head!”

 

_What? A hair? That’s all?_

 

“Do we have a deal?” He held out a scaled, leathery hand, his eyes wide and childlike with excitement, a twisted grin contorting his features.

 

Killian reached up and plucked a jet black strand from the messy mop on his head. He stared at it for a second before handing it over. “Just help me help her.”

 

The crocodile’s demented giggle was the last thing he heard before the cloud of smoke engulfed him and a feeling of being ripped apart tore through his body. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no regrets about this chapter, even though you all must hate me now. But don't worry because the next chapter is already written and ready.


	9. The Punch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an entirely Killian chapter, and for at least the next couple there won't be an Emma perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this a lot earlier than I meant to but I was waaay too excited to keep it to myself.  
> This will be roughly the length of chapters from now on, but I'm going to be updating more so it will even out.

When the pain stopped Killian opened his eyes and the first thing he registered was a small scream. Looking around he found himself in a great hall with lords and ladies clustered around the edges.

 

This was a castle but not the castle he had wanted to be in.

 

_Gods damn that crocodile._

 

With dread he looked up to where he knew two thrones rested, and only saw a flash of blue before pain tore through the left side of his chin. He slowly turned his head around to face his soon to be father in law. “Hello, Charming.”

 

A second wave of pain ripped through his nose. _Well this is going well,_ he thought to himself, _s_ temming the flow of blood.

 

“You could have ruined my good looks!” he managed a mock horrified expression.

 

“You won’t have any looks at all if I have my way.” The king seethed.

 

What little effort Killian had to joke evaporated. “Well you can trust me when I say that is not a good idea.” All the sarcasm had left his voice. “Perhaps I could speak to you and your wife in private?” he said softly

 

“Unless you can bring our daughter back from the dead, then the only thing you can do is have a meeting with the hangman.”

 

Killian’s blood turned to ice. _I’m too late. She’s dead._

 

As Charming turned to walk away from him, Killian grabbed his coat. Half to steady himself and half to get his attention. “How did she die?” His voice was barely a whisper and he could feel the burning behind his eyes.

 

“Save it, pirate. Pretending like you don’t know won’t get you anywhere.” He said shrugging Killian off. 

 

“ _TELL ME!_ ” he shouted after the retreating man. He sunk to his knees and despite his best efforts to hold them back, felt a few tears fall down his cheeks. He hated that he was showing his weakness.

 

Soft hands took his and he looked up into eyes the same shade of emerald as his swan.

 

Snow White offered him a small smile, and helped him to his feet. Immediately, he was aware of the stares and whispers from the edges of the room.

 

“Snow, what are you doing? This man killed our daughter!”

 

Killian felt as though he had been slapped. 

 

“Charming, this man didn’t kill her.” The voice was as honey colored as Emma’s and it made his heart squeeze. But it soothed him to know that at least one person did not think he had done it.

 

The queen escorted him from the hall and led him down a maze of corridors with Charming in tow, muttering to himself. Once inside a richly furnished sitting room that he was sure must be their own, Charming exploded.

 

“Why would you bring him here?” He yelled at Snow. Killian noticed the vein in his temple was throbbing. 

 

“Because Emma isn’t dead.” She replied evenly. 

 

Charming’s head whipped around so fast, Killian thought it was going to fly off.

 

“ _What?”_ he resembled a fish, eyes bulging.

 

Her piercing green eyes met Killian's blue ones. “Does she know?” she asked softly.

 

Sensing Snow’s meaning, Killian nodded.

 

“Is it mutual?”

 

Again, he nodded and a  wide smile broke out on her face.

 

“Will someone please tell me what is going on?!”

 

Killian could see the tears in her eyes as she said it: “David, this is our daughter’s true love.” 

 

_So he does have a name other than ‘Charming’._

 

Charming opened and closed his mouth, his expression changing several times before it settled on understanding. He sank down into the closest chair and stared at the ground.

 

“I think I have some explaining to do.” And Killian began to explain everything. About her time on the roger, the vision and eventually the kiss that had given his swan her sight back.

 

“The next morning, she was taking a bath and I was tending to my ship. She called out my name, but when I got to her room she was gone and in her place was a silver ‘R’”

 

Just as he had done, the color drained out of both of their royal faces.

 

“Regina…” Snow whispered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this clears things up a bit. The next chapter will be up soon since I've been writing a lot and I'm wicked excited to share it with you guys.
> 
> I'm also going to be re-editing and posting this fic on my tumblr. There's a lot of stuff that I'm not happy with from the earlier chapters so check there if you want to see what's changed.


	10. The Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to dedicate this story to my Once watching partner, and very dear friend James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any part of ABC's Once Upon a Time

As soon as she said it, white, blinding pain rippled through his chest in waves, dropping him to the ground. 

 

_Today is just not my day._

 

When the pain cleared he found the two royals standing over him with somber expressions. 

 

“What did it feel like?” the king inquired.

 

“Painful, but I would have thought that was obvious from the way I was writhing on the ground.” Heloaded as much sarcasm into the answer as possible. _Swan is still out there, and he’s asking how I feel. Brilliant._

 

Dragging him to his feet by the collar of his coat, Charming brought Killian nose to nose with him. “My daughter’s life depends on this so either you describe the pain or I make you feel more.” There was no subtly behind the threat and Killian had enough sense to take him seriously.

 

“It was blinding, and rippled out in waves, like a stone thrown in calm water.” He said brushing the king off.

 

At these words, the two exchanged a worried glance. 

 

“What is it?”

 

“A sleeping curse.” Snow’s brows knitted together. As someone who spent his life avoiding dark magic, the term was altogether unfamiliar.

 

“My pain told you that?” He asked incredulously.

 

“I felt the exact same pain when it happened to Snow.” Charming added.

 

“Alright but something about your faces tells me this isn’t as simple as it sounds.”

 

They exchanged another glance before snow began to explain, “When I was under the sleeping curse, I wasn’t just asleep. Outwardly, I looked peaceful, but inside I was trapped, all alone in a type of purgatory. It haunted me for months afterwards.”

 

“Then we have to find her as soon as possible.” He said, squaring his jaw. 

 

“How?” They asked in unison

 

“With this!” Came that chilling singsong voice, startling all three of them. 

 

“Rumplestiltskin.” Charming growled before charging toward him sword drawn.

 

The imp giggled and suddenly Charming’s sword was in his own, leathery hand.

 

“Now, that’s no way to greet a guest, _Charming_.” 

 

_I guess it’s not just me that thinks his name is stupid._

 

“What do you want, Rumple?” Snow said calmly, ever the picture of grace. 

 

“To help!” And with a small giggle he held up a ring. A gold band embedded with several small diamonds and a single emerald.

 

_It can’t be…_ The memories were faint but he recognized it as his mother’s wedding ring. Something he thought was lost forever. 

 

“How is a ring going to help us?” Killian asked.

 

Rumple flipped the ring up into the air then caught it deftly between two fingers. “Because it’s enchanted! The closer you get to your lady love, the brighter the stone will glow. Just like the one I bestowed upon our very own _Prince Charming_ here all those years ago.” He said the name with a sneer.

 

Killian’s eyes darted to the pair as they glanced at each other, and didn’t miss the way Snow fingered the ring on her left hand.

 

Emma had told him the story of her mother and father. How Regina had given her a poison apple, and Charming, determined to find her, had made a deal for a ring that led him to her. 

 

“What do you want in return?” Killian asked, returning his attention to the crocodile.

 

“I merely ask the same of Emma as I did of you.” He said, grinning and displaying his yellowed teeth.

 

With resignation Killian nodded. “Done.”

 

Rumple tossed the ring to Killian with a cackle and disappeared in a cloud of red smoke.

 

“How soon can we be ready to go?” Killian inquired, inspecting the dully glowing ring.

 

“Immediately.” Snow responded.

 

 

~

 

 

The three of them rode as fast as they could, occasionally slowing down so Killian could adjust their course. 

 

They found her, resting peacefully in the same glass coffin her mother had been placed. 

 

“Wait, something about this isn’t right.” Snow said quietly. The forrest was utterly silent around them. 

 

Killian jumped down from his mount and rushed to the coffin roughly shoving the cover off. 

 

She was still as beautiful as ever, dressed in a pure white gown. Her hair looked like spun gold, splayed over the pillows. Her lips the same soft pink he remembered and loved so much

 

Leaning down he placed a chaste, tender kiss on her mouth.

 

Nothing happened. No pulse of light, no feeling of warmth. Emma continued to lie there, just as asleep as she had been before their arrival. He kissed her again and again with growing panic.

 

“I don’t understand. I’m her true love so why isn’t this working. It should be working.” His expression was pained as he regarded the king and queen, still seated on their horses. 

 

“Because she can’t love you if she doesn’t have a heart.”

 

He turned to face the evil queen, her face holding nothing but triumph.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to piece together. Leave me a comment with your thoughts.


	11. The Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY. This chapter has been a *long* time coming and it's a little shorter than usual but I *promise* I'll have the next chapter up soon

Rage and hatred swirled in Killian’s stomach making him feel a bit nauseous. Regina stood on the other side of the coffin, smirking at him.

 

“You really thought that after _this,_ ” she waved a dismissive hand toward Snow and Charming, still on their horses, “I would be so foolish as to make the same mistake?”

 

As much as Killian wanted to, he knew it would be foolish to try to fight her. The Dark One had easily disarmed him while still holding back and there was no way that Regina would restrain herself, she wouldn’t even bat an eyelash over killing him or turning him into a toad. So he stood his ground, fists and jaw clenched tight, the blood red haze of hatred clouding his vision.

 

“You won’t win.” He snarled at her, but she just laughed and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

 

He stood there for a few seconds staring at the spot where she had been then knelt again and placed a chaste, tender kiss on Emma’s lips. “I’ll find it,” he whispered “I promise.”

 

Killian slid his arms under her back and legs and carried her over to the king and queen. Charming looked thunderstruck as Killian handed Emma’s limp form to him, “Take her back with you,” he began but Charming cut him off. 

 

“You’re not coming with us?”

 

“Well, I can’t help her until I find and return her heart to her.”

 

Snow slid down off her horse and stood in front of Killian. He saw now up close that she had tears in her eyes. She put a gloved hand against his cheek and gave him a small smile. 

 

“I have faith in you. I know you’ll find it.” 

 

Killian smiled weakly back, “I wont stop until I do.”

 

 

 

After the king and queen had ridden off towards the castle Killian called out the name that tasted like blood and rot on his tongue.

 

“Right behind you, Dearie.” Rumplestiltskin said with a cackle. 

 

“I want to make a deal.” he said and the imp grinned even wider than he had been (if that was even possible).

 

“What do you want now?”

 

“Help me find her heart.”

 

His grin slipped slightly, only for a second before it was fixed back in place, but Killian didn’t miss it.

 

“No, I can’t help you with that.” He flicked his coat tails out behind him and sat down on a stump. “Sorry,” he added, not looking or sounding sorry at all.

 

“I will do anything you ask of me, give you anything you ask of me, just please..” He swallowed the growing lump in his throat and pushed down the rising feeling of panic. “Just help me.”

 

The crocodile studied him for a minute then without warning Killian once again was engulfed in smoke and for a second time that day, felt every cell in his body being ripped apart. The feeling stopped and he opened his eyes. He was standing in a high ceilinged room with a large oak table in the middle. Killian noticed what appeared to be a mirror covered in a red sheet of crushed velvet that stood in one corner of the room and a spinning wheel in another.

 

“Welcome, to my humble abode,” The imp cackled from behind him. He was seated at the head of the table. 

 

“Why have you brought me here?” Killian asked hesitantly. 

 

“Because this is the only place where the Evil Queen can’t see. You see, I’m not exactly her biggest fan.”

 

“But you blinded Emma fo—“

 

“Use your brains pirate if you have any.” He giggled “Do you really think I would have done that without a good reason?”

 

Killian stood there dumbstruck, “Do you mean?”

 

“Yes, dearie. Regina has something very precious to me. My boy Baelfire. She has sent him to another land, Neverland to be precise. Tell me, how exactly did you know about _The Emerald?_ ”

 

“A stranger in a pub…” Killian could sense that something was off, there was something he wasn’t seeing.

 

“Did he look something like this?” The Imp cackled and transformed into the stranger.

 

“You?” He gasped.

 

“Me!” The Imp smiled. “You don’t think you found your true love on your own do you?”

 

“But—“ Killian was in shock. He had thought it was fate that brought them together.

 

“You see, I’m rooting for you and your princess to be together. Regina naïvely believes that true love can only be formed at first sight” He giggled.

 

“But why did you help us? Why do you want us to be together?”

 

“Because should the product of true love, also create a product of true love the magic in them would be enough to rival even Merlin.”

 

“Who’s—“

 

“Nevermind that dearie. Just suffice it to say they would be extremely powerful” He giggled madly his eyes wide with excitement.

 

“So you’ll help me find it then, Emma’s heart I mean.”

 

“Why, of course! There’s just one teensy weensy thing you need to do for me.”

 

“What?”

 

“Go to Neverland and retrieve my boy.” He held up a bean that looked like it was made of glass. 

 

“If you have the means to do it yourself why don’t you go?”

 

“Because there is someone there who I would rather not see ever again.”

 

“And who is that?” Killian asked. _Great, someone that even the crocodile fears, this is going to be a nightmare._

 

“His name is Peter, Peter Pan.”  


 

“And just how do you expect me to defeat this Pan without magic?”

 

“Oh you’re not going to defeat him.” He chuckled, “You’re going to offer him a trade.”

 

“What kind of trade?” _Seven hells, why can’t there be an easy way to do this._


End file.
